chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Charted: Czechia
(6-4) | runnerup = | tribes = | previous = | next = }}''Charted: Czechia ''is the third installment of the Charted series. Production After the filming of Czechia, production immediately relocated to the location of Poland for back-to-back filming. Twists/Changes *'Return to Format': A return to the three-tribe, Final Two, 18 contestant format used in the debut season. *'Random Tribal Configuration': The tribes were formed randomly, leading to uneven numbers of men and women. *'Merge/Jury Configuration': For the first time, the tribes merged at 12, with an even-numbered 10-person jury. *'Tribe Swap': For the first time ever, instead of one tribe being condensed in a switch, all three tribes stayed intact as members of Banan, Bobule, and Jablko shuffled affiliations. Season Summary The third season of the game began with three separate tribes of six: the purple Bobule, the red Jablko, and the yellow Banan. Banan, which never attended Tribal Council, was not unified as a tribe and formed no allegiances; on Jablko, however, a majority alliance banded together that voted out Christine, and on Bobule, several women banded together to vote out tribal nuisances Shania and Jason. Swapping tribes on Day 9, the former women in power of Bobule recruited new members and voted out Lola on Jablko, while Banan finally fought among itself as its former members recruited an outsider to blindside disloyal and scheming Tiberius, and then his partner-in-crime Veronica. The three tribes merged into one green tribe on Day 17, and while the men were divided among tribal Banan and Jablko lines, the Bobule women stuck together in an attempt to take out the strong male threats; their first casualty was Billy in a 5-4-3 vote, followed by convincing everyone to turn against Steven in a 10-1 vote. Ringo, seeing what was unfolding, used this opportunity to recruit the men left in the game to a Men's Alliance to oppose the Women's Alliance; however, Jesse, fearful of a tie, sided with the women to blindside Winston. Using his new sway with the women, however, the Men's Alliance was able to turn the Women's Alliance against Cooper and Roxanne, leading to Cooper's 7-2 blindside. With the Women's Alliance still coming after the men - Wallace in particular - Jesse used his sway with them to make a deal: he and Wallace would side with them to protect themselves, and they would pick off all outsiders. This plan worked as Marcus was blindsided first, and once the strongest Men's Alliance advocate Ringo won Individual Immunity, then Roxanne. The numbers between the men and women now equal once again, Jesse and Wallace flipped again to Ringo's resurrected Men's Alliance; reeling in Charlotte, who had walked in on their scheming, they blindsided Ice, leaving Deirdre the primary target and on the outs. Deirdre, a persistent survivor, then won the series' first individual combined reward and immunity challenge; taking Wallace on reward with her, the two formed a Final Two pact and used the chaos surrounding Deirdre's safety to blindside Wallace's staunchest ally, Jesse. Deirdre's second Individual Immunity victory in a row led to another chaotic vote; Wallace, to cover himself on both sides, made a separate Final Two deal with Charlotte, and braved the chaos once more to blindside Ringo. Deirdre's streak ended as Wallace won the final immuity challenge; he chose to take Deirdre to the end with him, viewing Charlotte as a much larger jury threat. At the Final Tribal Council, both Deirdre and Wallace received criticisms - for not being a power player in addition to being loud around camp and constantly betraying close allies, respectively. While Wallace was meanwhile praised for a superior strategic game and navigating fluidly through alliances, Deirdre's story of surviving despite being on the bottom of every alliance she joined and being the first dark horse to reach the end - as nobody had planned for her to go deep in the end - was viewed as more impressive. In the end, the jury awarded Deirdre the title and honor of being the Sole Survivor in a 6-4 vote. Contestants Future Appearances Deirdre and Jesse were considered among the most iconic players in series history and returned for , placing 9th and 16th respectively. Charlotte returned as a tribe captain for , finishing as the season's runner-up. Steven and Veronica are currently competing for their shot at redemption in . Episode Guide Voting History Trivia *This season was the first: **To feature an even-numbered jury; **to hold a combined reward/immunity challenge held during the individual stage instead of the tribal; **where a votes against a contestant in a single Tribal Council reached double digits; **where the original tribes entered the merge with equal numbers; **and where a purple tribe both voted out a contestant pre-swap and didn't produce the winner of the season. *Every contestant voted out pre-merge had the same amount of votes against them as everyone else voted out of their tribe: **Christine and Lola, of Jablko, both had four votes cast against them. **Shania and Jason, of Bobule, both had five votes cast against them. **Tiberius and Veronica, of Banan, both had three votes cast against them. *For the first time, the tribes merged on Day 17 instead of Day 22, giving this season the earliest merge thus far.